


One Special Night

by BlaubeereHusky



Category: Super Smash Brothers, snakus
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaubeereHusky/pseuds/BlaubeereHusky
Summary: Samus and Snake have a special night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I've ever written, so we'll show it to the world. I gotta give credit where credit is due though, I did not write this story on my own, it was written in collaboration with another person, based off of an OTP prompt. How do I link that here again? Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

The water ran hot, steam clouded the bathtub. The water of the shower was almost therapeutic, melting the stress out of his stiff shoulders as it rained on him. It was oh so relaxing. He had always liked taking long, hot showers but lately he hasn't had the luxury of them.

Ever since his son was born three months ago, he's rarely had time to indulge himself like this. Indulge himself in anything really. He was a first time father and although he knew taking care of a child was not going to be easy, he was not prepared for how exhausting it actually was. There were many sleepless nights, every hour he was awake was spent taking care of the child hand and foot. He had lost all time for himself - especially time for intimacy with his wife.

But tonight his son fell out early and it was her turn to put him to bed, so long, hot shower it was.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towel hanging on the curtain rod to dry himself off. He felt refreshed, that shower was just what he needed. He got dressed into his sleeping pants, still drying his hair as he left the bathroom.

He made a right down the small hallway, headed for the baby's room. He wanted to check on his son before he went to bed.

He creaked open the door as quietly as he could. The room was dark, the only light came from the slowly spinning nightlight atop one of the dressers. It projected simple shapes around the walls and ceiling. Approaching the crib, the old soldier made sure to step around the two sleeping huskies on the floor. The smaller of the two, named Molly, raised her head to look up at him. He brushed the top of her head with his fingers.

Snake leaned on the side of the crib, looking down at his infant son. Little Frankie was sound asleep, lying on his back. The baby's mouth twitched and he furrowed his tiny brows. His wife, Samus, would remark that that's exactly how he looked whenever he slept: as grumpy and confused in his dreams as he was when he was awake. His wife thought she had a great sense of humor. Oh well, at least it was even more proof that this was his boy.

Frankie had a few small blankets piled around him. Samus always padded his bed, making sure there was nothing he could hurt himself on. This precaution wasn't exactly necessary After all, Snake had put the crib together himself. He made sure the entire thing was sturdy and every sharp edge or rough spot was ground down to a smooth surface. He knew with certainty that the crib was safe. But he never said anything about it to her. Samus was a new mother too.

Snake reached down to stroke his son's chubby cheek. The boy had his dark hair and his mother's beautiful blue-green eyes. This child was truly a miracle. He was never supposed to be a father, so when Samus revealed to him that she was pregnant, not only was he in disbelief...

He had never been more terrified of anything in his entire life.

But he couldn't imagine life without his son now. Little Frankie was his entire world. Even if he didn't get any sleep for it.

Snake winded the mobile above the baby's bed. Little chiming music started as the mobile began to gently spin. He looked at his son one last time before heading for the door. He stepped around the dogs again, this time rubbing the other husky, a massive mountain of fur (named Chubs) with his foot. The dog groaned, which even sounded fat, like him. Snake chuckled to himself.

***

She could hear his heavy footsteps approaching from the hallway. Through the door walked her husband, dressed in only his favorite pajama pants and a damp towel around his shoulders.

"Finally done doing your hair?" She teased. She could see him turn around to look at her from her peripheral vision. She kept her eyes on the tablet in her hands however, scrolling down a Job Board.

"Decided not to blow dry it tonight." He humored her, running the towel over his head one last time. He walked to the room's laundry basket. "What are you looking at?"

She glanced up at him, eyes panning up the muscles of his bare and scar-ridden back. "Bounties." She replied, nonchalantly.

He turned around immediately to face her. "You know you can't go on any of those... right? You said you wanted to wait." His voice became a bit serious.

"Don't worry I'm not." She assured. "I know I'm not ready to go back out there yet. I gotta get back into shape first." Samus pushed herself off of the bed, heading to the dresser. She plugged the tablet into its charger. She loved and hated how much Snake worried about her, she was an adult and didn't need to be told what to do, but the fact that he worried in such an intimate way was adorable. "Scrolling through bounties is just a habit."

Suddenly Samus was pushed up against the dresser by a firm body behind her. "I don't think you need to get into shape." Came her husband's husky voice in her ear.

"Snake!" She laughed. She didn't even hear him approach from behind. Damn that mans silent footsteps! He wrapped his arms around her, firm hands already roving over her curves. "I mean I need to start working out again." She finished.

"I can always help you out with that, you know." He buried his face in her hair, his hands now gliding over her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"I love it when you wear this silk nightgown." He purred.

"Mm, do you?"

He growled seductively in her ear, his gravely voice sending chills down her spine, one hand rubbed her stomach while the other worked its way over her thigh. She put her hands over his. "The way it just falls over your body, and that one little strap that just won't stay up..."

He tenderly kissed her on her shoulder, where said strap of her gown had fallen down yet again. Samus giggled, his stubble tickled her. She reached up and ran a hand through his damp hair. Snake moved up to her neck, growling with each kiss he planted. The vibrations excited her and the soft sensations felt incredible. She could feel his fingers tugging on her underwear.

"You know," He murmured against her skin, just behind her ear. "Frankie's starting to sleep through the night. Maybe we could -"

But Samus suddenly gasped, breaking away from his grip and turning around to face him. "I forgot to check on Frankie!"

Snake cupped her face in his hands. "Don't worry I already did. He's sound asleep. You changed his diaper before bed right?"

She exhaled in relief. "Mhmm. He's got a fresh one for tonight."

"Then we've got nothing to worry about." Snake wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her close to him again. He kissed her lips softly. "It's just me and you tonight." He kissed her again, Samus pulled his face closer, one arm around his neck. She took in his fresh scent.

"I love when you use that Old Spice body wash." She said, breaking their deep kiss briefly. "Smells so good."

Snake quickly planted a biting kiss on her neck, growling loudly as he did. Samus gasped audibly, giggling wildly. She could tell where this was heading. She had definitely been wanting sex lately, she'd been _craving_ it, but Frankie had taken up all of their free time and energy. If anything was going to happen, tonight would be the night.

And nothing turned her on more than neck bites.

Snake nibbled and kissed where ever he could, moving down her neck to her chest. He unwrapped an arm from her waist, using his hand to push up one of her breasts. He started to nibble and suck on the tender skin that popped up from the top of her gown.

Samus let out a breathy moan. She closed her eyes to focus on his hot breath against her skin. He pulled down the top of her nightgown some more, sucking on as much of her bare skin as he could.

"Oh Snake..." She sighed.

He pulled away from her chest to give her another long, deep kiss. Samus moaned into his mouth, dragging her nails across his shoulders.

"You ready?" Snake asked her, between breaths.

"Are you?" She responded.

Snake grinned wide and grabbed a firm hold of Samus' rump, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling some more as he carried her. He threw her down onto the soft mattress and climbed on top.

They kissed again, their breaths becoming a mash of moans, tongues, and bites. Snake moved down to her breasts again. He squeezed them together, kissing the soft flesh of her cleavage. Samus watched him, biting her lip and enjoying the sensations. He squeezed her breasts a little more roughly and Samus winced slightly - her chest was still tender, especially from feeding Frankie. Snake had noticed her face.

"Shit. Sorry, haven't done this in a while..." He began to knead them much softer. Samus pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him. No hard feelings from her.

Snake decided to move things along. He gripped Samus' hips and positioned her, beginning to softly thrust into her open legs.

She moaned. Snake parted from her lips to whisper into her ear. "I'm gonna to fuck the breath out of you." His voice rumbled deeply throughout her body.

There was a lot of sensations to focus on - the deep vibrating that came from Snake's throat, coupled with the wet suckling and hot breath on the nape of her neck. The firmness of Snake's growing bulge grinding against her. It all felt so good. Though it did not even begin to satiate the throbbing increasing between her legs. She needed more.

"Take them off..." She breathed.

"Hmm?"

Samus began to pull at his pajama pants. "Take them off. I want them off, now!"

Snake got up at once. He pulled down his pants, boxers and all, and swiftly kicked them off to the side. Samus had sat up. She glanced down at his erection.

Snake moved to climb on top of her again but Samus put a hand to his chest, stopping him. "Ah, ah." She said. She stood, stepping away from him and pointed to the bed. "Sit down, soldier."

It sounded more like an order than a request but Snake happily complied. He sat on the edge of the bed and Samus stood in front of him. She slowly and seductively pulled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it to the floor. Snake licked his lips at the sight of her now bare chest. She reached for her underwear but Snake intervened, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her close to him.

"Let me get those." He offered.

She chuckled. "Aren't you a gentleman."

Snake kissed her stomach softly as he pulled down her underwear. They fell to the floor and Samus had trouble kicking them away, as Snake had his arms around her now naked figure. He gently pulled her down to sit on his lap.

He leaned in and took her lips again but this time he didn't linger. He buried his face against her bare breasts, kissing them softly and squeezing them with a free hand.

"Mm yes..." She mumbled. Snake pulled away from her skin with a wet pop, a red mark already starting to appear. "Fuck..."

"We'll get to that part." He chuckled.

She fluffed his hair. "Keep going."

Snake squeezed one of her breasts roughly again. The pleasure was greater than the pain at the moment. She let out a soft, shuddering moan. Samus started to grind her hips against his.

Snake groaned, moving a hand down to grip her backside. Samus dragged her nails up his back. She started to grind faster, wanting to rile him up as much as possible. Snake let out a ragged gasp.

"Ggh, fuck Sam...!"

"We'll get to that part." She breathed.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down softy. She moaned loudly. He started sucking. The huff of his hot breath and the sensation of his wet tongue against her areola set her aflame. The throbbing between her legs became unbearable now, especially feeling his hardened flesh rubbing against her. Sweat was beginning to pool on her body and she could feel it on his too. She was done teasing, now she wanted him.

But suddenly Snake pulled away, spitting off to the side. "Oh, god! Ugh!" He sputtered.

Samus was ripped from her daze. "What? What happened?" It took her only a second to realize and she instantly burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Snake did you just-!" She couldn't hold in her laughter. Poor Snake had accidentally drank some of her breast milk.

He frantically wiped his mouth on his arm, grunting in disgust and still trying to spit. "I-I forgot okay!" He grunted, his face becoming a deep shade of red.

"Why didn't you swallow? You're always telling me to." She jested.

"It's not funny Samus." He responded grumpily.

She pulled his head to her chest, still laughing a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I don't mean to laugh but you've got to admit, that is just hilarious!" He didn't say anything. "Sna-a-a-a-ke." Samus cooed, her sultry tone returning, running her fingers through his hair. "Come on Snake, let's finish."

But her husband pushed away from her. He lie down on his back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the wall.

"I'm not in the mood."

"What? Snake come on, it wasn't that bad."

He didn't respond.

"You know I'm just teasing you right? It's just a little breast milk, are you really going to let that ruin our night?" She pleaded.

Snake just lie there, a grumpy look on his rugged face.

Samus realized she needed to fix the situation fast. The two of them haven't had sex in over 4 months, she absolutely needed it, and tonight was the perfect night. She was still turned on damn it!

She moved herself off of his lap and sat on the bed next to him. "Not even if I do this?" Samus began to run her fingers up and down his still hardened member. There was a sound of hesitation from him. She dragged her nails lightly down the soft flesh. He grunted. Samus began to stroke him more quickly now. Snake put a hand to his head, beginning to let out long groans. Samus grabbed his length and held it firm, rubbing her thumb along the underside of the head. The shudder that came from him sent a pang of arousal through her, nearly making her do the same. He gripped her knee with his other hand.

"Mmm, do you like that?" She purred.

Snake still didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. His chest was heaving lightly and his eyes were glued to her, watching her intensely.

Samus moved from the bed back onto his lap. She flattened his erection against his stomach and sat on top of it. Snake sucked in a breath, as did she. The sensation of it being so close drove her nuts, but she needed to wait just a little bit longer.

"You want it, don't you?" Samus caressed his muscular stomach, running her fingers up to his firm chest and over his broad shoulders. She planted both her palms on either side of his head. Using this leverage, Samus began grinding her hips against him again.

Snake let out a heavy moan. Both of his hands slid up her thighs to grip her butt. Samus leaned in close to his face. She could see the returning lust in his half lidded eyes. His breaths were hot on her mouth. She whispered in his ear.

"I thought you were going to fuck the breath out of me."

Those were the magic words.

In an instant, Samus was on her back again and Snake was ontop. They were engaged in another deep kiss, both of them moaning lustfully.

"I'm fucking aching for you." Snake gasped.

"Get a condom."

He got up, rushing to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and dug around. "What the fuck? Where are they?" He growled.

Samus dragged herself to her own nightstand. Her hands sloppily reached into the top drawer where she found a box of condoms that hadn't seen the light of day in forever.

"Catch." She threw the box at him. Snake caught it. "I'm gonna miss the days when we didn't have to use those at all." Samus said, getting herself back into position on the bed.

Snake tore the small package open and in a swift motion he rolled it onto himself, tossing the wrapper to the floor. "Me too." He replied. Snake crawled onto the bed and back on top of her. Samus spread her legs wide open and Snake pulled her down to align themselves. "Gonna miss all the spontaneous public sex."

"And they never caught us."

The conversation ended with one more deep and sloppy kiss. Snake pulled away. Samus bit her lip as she watched Snake reach down and grip himself. Her heart pounded in her chest, excited for what was next. Snake didn't need her help to guide him. He gently pushed himself inside of her. Samus let out a long sigh, his familiar girth filling her up again. Snake leaned forward, planting his hands on the mattress on either side of her and he began to thrust.

The sensations were incredible. Samus sucked in breaths, her pants becoming hard. "Ooooh... Snake..."

It wasn't long before Snake picked up the pace, thrusting faster into her. She let out a long moan, arching her back and closing her eyes. Samus had trouble holding herself steady underneath him. She gripped the mattress, the pillows, but no good. One hand gripped his forearm, the other his shoulder. She had her knees pushed up to his chest.

"I missed this." Snake grunted, his gravely moans mixed in with hard breaths.

Samus dug her nails into his skin. "Feels so fucking good..."

He learned forward and kissed her again, biting her lips with possession. She moaned into his mouth, fingers in his brown locks and clawing his shoulders. Snake pulled her hair, tugging her head back to expose her neck. He bit down with a loud, amorous growl. Samus laughed, the amazing sensations tickled her immensely. Snake knew her body well. He knew every where to touch and kiss to excite her. He sucked on the pulse of her neck a bit, eliciting excited moans. He sucked on her flesh hard, pulling away with another pop.

"You couldn't have put that somewhere else, where no one could see?" She grumbled through satisfied sighs.

He didn't respond, only nibbled his way down to her breasts. She wanted to tease him about not sucking on her nipples again but decided against it. She didn't need him going limp right now. She arched again, the throbbing pressure increasing between her legs. He didn't stay there long. Snake brought his face back up to hers and she watched him lick two of his fingers and move his hand downward and out of sight. Samus felt pressure on the topmost sensitive part of herself. She gasped loudly. Snake moved his fingers in fast circular motions.

"OOOH!" She cried. "Fuck! Hmmm...!" She shut her eyes tight, focusing on the stimulation. That combined with his continued rough thrusting nearly brought her over the edge. "D-David! Shit!" She reached up to tightly clutch the bedding, one hand clawed into his arm.

He hissed but did not slow down. He picked up the pace again, still rubbing his fingers inside of her. They continued like this for a few moments. Samus dragging out her pleasured whimpers while Snake looked down at her, watching her face. She could see his chest beginning to heave too. Sweat was gathering on his temples as the veins in his head and neck began to pop out. His face and chest were turning red from his efforts.

Snake started to moan loudly too. "Ooooh..."

"Don't stop... Oh, don't stop... please!" She pleaded breathlessly. "Oh god I can feel it!"

Samus began to buck her hips into his, her stomach rolling. Snake groaned loudly, he gripped her by her waist with both hands to hold her steady. The bed was creaking underneath them.

"Fuck!" He grunted.

Samus arched so far up she buried her face into the pillow above her head and screamed. She clenched tightly around him, her orgasm finally hitting. She could feel Snake's girth throbbing inside her as well. He let out a long, vulgar groan, also reaching his orgasm.

Samus slumped down onto the bed, gasping in relief. Snake captured her lips again in an excited kiss.

"God I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." Samus gasped.

Snake was still inside her, he thrust softly now, bringing them both down from their orgasms. She sighed in content. They kissed deeply a few moments more before finally parting. Samus lay sprawled out, still catching her breath. Snake sat back, his wife's legs still over his thighs.

"That was great..." Samus sighed. "It's been so long, oh I needed that so bad... I'm so exhausted..."

"Oh no," Came her husband's voice. "Who said we're done?" Samus looked at Snake who grinned devilishly. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Snake, no!" She laughed. But she didn't resist.

He pulled her up, turning her over to lie on her stomach with her backside in the air. His rough hands ran up her thighs to squeeze and part soft flesh.

" _O-o-o-o-h Snake..._ " She sighed.

***

Snake opened his eyes. He was facing towards the wall, his wife's side of the bed. Immediately, he recollected all of last night's events. He smirked to himself. It's just too bad Samus wasn't still in bed with him, he would have like to cuddle her right now. He turned his naked figure over to the other side, sprawling himself out to take up more bed space. He wanted to lay in bed just a little longer. Five more minutes...

_Wait, what's that smell?_

Snake opened his eyes again. He lifted his head a little. That smells like... bacon.

He could barely make out what sounded like sizzling grease. Someone was cooking. He heard a faint voice too. It sounded like Samus was baby-talking.

Snake pushed himself out of bed. After expending all that energy last night, a hearty breakfast is just what he needed. He picked up his pajama pants and boxers off the floor, pulling them back on. They were still clean after all. He noticed Samus' clothes were gone too.

He walked down the hallway coming into the open space of the house. He immediately saw his wife first. She was in the kitchen, standing at the stove, with a few pans cooking on the burners. Breakfast smelled great, and she was wearing her silk night gown again. He snuck up and grabbed Samus from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist and sliding a hand up her gown to squeeze her butt.

"Snake!" She laughed. "Stop it, I'm trying to cook!"

"Good morning gorgeous." He purred in her ear.

She chuckled. "Morning sleepyhead. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." He replied. He kissed her shoulder a couple of times. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage and potatoes. I'm just cooking the last of the bacon. I made extra for you." Her tone was slightly flirtatious at the end.

Snake looked to the counter and saw a bowl with a good sized pile of bacon in it. "All that for me? You shouldn't have." He brushed her loose blonde hair aside and started to kiss her neck. Samus shrunk away from him.

"Quit, that tickles!" He saw the red mark on the side of her neck. "Mhmm. Right where everyone can see. And here too." She turned around to face him, pulling down her nightgown to show another, bigger red mark on the inside of her breast. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just claiming whats mine." He smirked wide and resumed kissing her neck and jaw. She laughed lightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Suddenly the bacon cooking in the pan popped loudly, startling them both. Samus pushed him off. "Alright enough, I've got to finish breakfast. Go say hi to your son."

Snake turned around. A few feet away, on the kitchen floor, little Frankie was laying in his jungle-themed bouncer seat, staring up at the two. He started to fidget and kick excitedly as Snake approached. He unbuckled his baby from the bouncer and held him up high.

"There's my little boy!" He baby talked his son. Frankie giggled happily as Snake planted kisses on his chubby little cheeks. He held his son close. "I bet the both of us slept like rocks last night, huh Frankie?"

"You're damn right you did." Samus said haughtily from the other side of the kitchen. Snake chuckled.

Little Frankie reached up, pulling on his beard and bottom lip, still kicking his chubby legs and mumbling in excitement. Snakes heart melted. He rocked his son a bit, then looking around the kitchen, he noticed something was missing. "Where are the dogs?"

There came a loud howling at the back door. In the small mesh screen centered in the middle of the door were the furry faces of his two huskies .

"They're outside." Samus responded.

"How long have they been out?"

"They're staying outside until we finish breakfast." Samus opened the cabinets and pulled out a couple of plates.

He approached her. "Aww come on Sam. You know they like table scraps." The dogs howled outside again.

"I just can't stand the way they stare at us, with those big sad eyes, like we never feed them!" She began to pile portions of food onto the plates. "Just for once I want to have a nice breakfast, just the three of us, with out hungry eyes from those dogs."

Snake chuckled again. "Alright, alright."

"Get Frankie's food will you?"

Snake went over to the pantry, leaving the dogs dramatic whining behind. Inside the pantry was an array of neatly stacked and sorted (courtesy of Samus) jarred baby food.

"What's on the menu today, little guy? Peas and carrots? Peaches?" He spoke, picking up a jar with each query. He then gasped softly, picking up another. "Mac and cheese?" Snake held the jar up to his son. Frankie took a hold of it and stuck it in his mouth. "I think that's a yes. Oh, by the way, don't tell your mom," He fake whispered to the boy, "But I think after last night, you might have a little brother or sister brewing in there..."

"What!?" He heard Samus blurt out, from the other side of the kitchen. Snake just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I switched the POV from Snake's at the beginning to Samus' for the naughty part because being a girl myself I'm not sure how to describe that from a male's POV lol.


End file.
